


Holy Ground

by May_Guimaraes



Series: Blackstairs one-shots [1]
Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Broken Parabatai Bond, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Post DA au, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Guimaraes/pseuds/May_Guimaraes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Julian have a cute day away from the institute. </p>
<p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story is just some pure and unadulterated fluff that I was needing after I finished reading LM, and this cute idea came into my mind, of just them being happy and procreating...  
> This is unbetad, so please be kind to overlook my grammar mistakes and typos, English is not my first language.  
> Btw I own nothing but their unborn offspring, all the characters belong to Cassie!!!

Emma doesn’t remember ever being as happy as she was right now, she tried remembering other moments, from when she was a child, innocent and her parents were still alive, but she can’t think of a single one. She thinks about her parents, and how their being around was the only thing that could make her life even better than it already was, but since that wasn’t possible, it was better not to dwell on it and dampen her joyous mood.  
  
She was out, strolling around downtown LA with Julian. Now, thinking about Julian only made her happier. After all the mess left behind by Malcolm and Annabel, and they finally found a way to break their parabatai bond without having their runes striped by the clave, they were finally happy. They got married right after Emma’s 20th birthday and now, a little over a year later, she was about six months pregnant with their first child.  
  
They were out, looking for somethings for the nursery, and just enjoying being out. Since Emma was taken off active shadowhunter duty about two months ago, when her bump began showing and could be seen as a target by demons and rouge downworlders. Now she was going stir crazy and driving everyone on the LA institute insane. So, this morning, Ty and Livvy cornered Julian into taking the day off, which wasn’t really that easy since he was named head of the LA institute when the truth about uncle Arthur came out, thankfully I was after he had already turned 18 and could take control over the institute and his siblings care. The twins demanded that he take Emma out, because she was starting to scare he visiting shadowhunters that were staying on the institute for their away year. They said that they had all of his obligations covered and to take his wife out before she tried to challenge anyone else on the training room.  
  
So that’s how they ended up wasting the day away on downtown, and looking up cute new things for their impending arrival. As they entered yet another cute baby boutique looking for furniture to put on the nursery, when an older lady that appeared to work for the store came up to them and started talking:  
  
-Hello, can I do anything to help you?  
-Not really – Emma answered – We’re just looking around, we haven’t really decided on anything yet.  
-Ok, if you need any assistance at all, just call me.  
-We will, Thank you. Said Julian.  
  
They continued to peruse the store, when Emma decided that she fell in love with an antique looking crib, dresser and changing table set, which would fit perfectly on the room they chose to be the baby’s room. So they called the saleswoman back, so they could order and have everything with the shipping problem solved, because since mundanes can’t see the institute, receiving things from a mundane store can be kind of a hassle. When everything was sorted, the lady started a conversation with them again.  
  
-You two seem like such a sweet couple, so obviously in love. We don’t see that much anymore, especially with couples as young as you two.  
-Thank you. Said Julian, blushing slightly, while hugging Emma to his side.  
-How long have you two been married?  
-A little over a year – Answered Emma, letting her hand rest on her growing bump – But We’ve been best friends since we were born.  
-Aw, childhood sweethearts, how adorable.  
Julian thanked the woman and made a mention to leave, but she asked another question before the couple could really move.  
-Is this your first? You must be so anxious? First time parents usually are nervous about everything.  
-Actually, it’s our fifth. Emma deadpanned, without really considering how that would sound to someone who didn’t know their history.  
-Really? Four others? You must have had your first as teenagers! Said the saleswoman looking shocked.  
-This is our first biological child – Julian explained – What she means is that we already know everything, because we’ve been raising my younger siblings since we were 12. Both our parents died, and we were put on my uncle’s care, but he wasn’t really helpful, so we were the one that took care of them. Now we think of them as our children.  
-Oh, okay. The woman responded looking relieved – It’s just that you two are so young, I was surprised. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.  
-It’s fine – Emma said quickly – We’re used to people looking at us funny, it’s always great when his youngest brothers slips and calls him Dad in public. I mean, the kid is 12, we get the funniest reactions, but it’s the truth for him, his read dad died when he was only 2, Julian is basically the only parent he’s ever known. Anyway, thank you so much, but we have to go.  
-Oh yes – the woman said recomposing herself – all your purchases will arrive according to your instructions next Monday.  
Julian thanked her again and the couple left the store, soon after Emma decided that she was tired, and it was time to call it a day and return home.  
At dinner that night, before the twins went out for their patrolling duties, Emma told everyone about their adventures in shopping, much to the delight of the rest of the family. Everyone was laughing about Emma’s tongue slip and the poor woman’s reaction to it.  
  
After everyone had scattered for their nightly activities, leaving the young couple alone again, they decided to retire to bed early and continue their relaxing day. Already in bed, with head pillowed on Julian’s chest and their hands intertwined resting on their growing child inside of her, feeling the baby kick, Emma broke their blissful silence.  
  
-You know I really do think of them as our kids, right Jules?  
-I know, and I really couldn’t have done everything I’ve done for them without you by my side.  
-You could’ve, I’m just glad you didn’t have to. We’re a team Julian, always have been, always will be.  
-I love you so much Emma.  
-As do I, we are forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be the start of a series of one shots about Julian and Emma, because I keep getting ideas, so until the muse dries up I'm writing them, so follow whatever if you want to know when the next one comes... Any mistakes I made please let me know in the comments so I can correct them...


End file.
